


The story of Morrigan and Evelyn's marriage?

by SnowieMcFlowieee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divine Giselle, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowieMcFlowieee/pseuds/SnowieMcFlowieee
Summary: Just a little headcanon backstory to the timeline of both Morrigan and Evelyan (AND KIERAN) being not only a family but how their relationship was felt from all corners of Thedas
Relationships: Alistair/Anora Mac Tir, Female Hawke/Isabela, Female Inquisitor/Morrigan, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that for the Abelas part, I recieved the idea from the high land's lady. She has a brilliant fic with a child inquisitor. Though don't just take my word for it, go and read it for yourselves. See the pure awesomeness that she has written.

Chapter Uno?

If it was one thing Morrigan hadn’t expected to find, it was another parent for her adorable son. If it was something she hadn’t expected to see, it was her son willingly… _willingly_ sitting down to study. The inquisitor had taken a break from her schedule, her _very busy_ schedule in order to teach her son, mathematics? Arithmetic?

“Now see here little man, the accio charm is to bring something to you” she raised her hand and looked towards the glass from across the room. Her voice quite clear in intonation.

“ _Accio Glass”_

And just like that, the glass had flown directly into her hand. Quickly and in fast pace. Morrigan’s golden eyes widened. Kieran attempted to try, his hand raising his wand, everyone watched with bated breath. Evelyn-Avery Amaryllis Trevelyan, youngest and strongest in both political power and magical strength out of her family, she was quite known well enough by many from lands far beyond. From Antiva, Nevarra, Orlais to Tevinter. Many knew of her and she had many friends amongst the nobility in each country. Kieran especially had known of her and had been a major fan of her legend.

Morrigan had delightedly created stories of her adventures for Kieran as nightly sleep story. She had no idea the woman had actually existed and when she had found out, she of course had to join the inquisition due to her son. Kieran had nagged at her and she found it hilarious. She hadn’t expected to fall for the woman’s charming ways, nor had she expected the Trevelyan family to all but bring Kieran into their family traditions. Something that caused Leliana to seethe with jealousy. Much to Morrigan’s silent amusement.

Not only that, but Leliana had been ordered to stand down once when she had attempted to go after Kieran. Something that hadn’t amused neither the Trevelyan clan, her lover nor the inquisitor. In fact everyone had noticed the coldness that had surrounded the war-council in the next passing days. With the Trevelyan clan going against the entire war-council who happened to be on Leliana’s side. Evelyn had all but ignored all members of not only her inner circle (excluding Dorian who was family and happily stayed out of the matter) but her war-council as well. Going on missions solo and without aid. Something which shocked many.

Especially when she got so much done by herself. Everyone saw the power the youngest of the Trevelyan clan. The political power she welded which was felt everywhere. Even Anora and Alistair had heard about the situation that had happened. As did her lover, the hero of the fifth blight and aunt to Evelyn-Avery Amaryllis Trevelyan, Amaryllis-Alexandra Amell. Hawke had also heard about the event and had dropped everything to go to Skyhold at Evelyn’s request.

What happened there had been heard everywhere. With both champions having a shouting match with the inner council, both had taken Morrigan and Kieran away to Ferelden and the Inquisition had lost a lot of face until Evelyn otherwise known as the Inquisitor had returned back to Skyhold. With her, both her aunts had also arrived. The two having gone in search of their niece and subsequently dragging her back ‘kicking and screaming’ much to Dorian’s silent amusement. The three having to do a lot damage control and running through many political circles in order to minimize the damage that had done by Leliana and her actions. It was something that had almost caused both Leliana and her lover to split.

Kieran, unknown to many had been deemed as Evelyn’s heir should she never have a child. It was something the rest of the Trevelyan family had agreed with. With many of the Trevelyan clan coming to Skyhold specifically to teach Kieran of the family traditions. The males of the family had also wanted to teach Kieran how to hunt and so, in order to bond with the boy Evelyn had come to view as her own. Kieran was taught everything a boy could ever wish for and had more aunts and uncles than he could count on hand. With both Champions of Ferelden and Kirkwall supporting him, he became quite a viable child. Yet with the Trevelyan clan, Dorian, Morrigan and Evelyn’s efforts, they had managed to destroy any rumor surrounding the young lad. While also destroying those who had attempted to harm the boy through political circles.

Flemeth much to Morrigan and Yvanna’s surprise had actually come through and helped out. Apologizing to both her daughters for raising them so harshly and had almost murdered Leliana for the stunt she pulled. She had only stopped when Evelyn and Amaryllis managed to hold her back.

While this was happening, Bethany, Carver and Leandra were found to be alive and living in Ostwick due to Evelyn’s efforts. Something she ended up getting a broken jaw for. Much to everyone’s amusement, but she reunited the Hawke family and from there… everyone found out ‘Hawke’s’ true name. Avery Alexandrys Amell-Hawke. It was from there that everyone wondered how the Hawke’s, Amells and the Trevelyan’s were related. Only to receive secretive smiles from all three families.

Charade had also come through when she heard about the family and had an eternal meltdown when she had found out that not only had Sera had attempted to harm her ‘nephew’ but had also attempted to kill her cousin. Her voice left many ears ringing as many older ‘Jennies’ had come to Skyhold and from there it became a political battleground amongst the Jennies. Something Morrigan and Evelyn had ensured Kieran and the rest of the Trevelyan children were taken away from.

Both Amaryllis and Avery had attempted to leave, only to be caught by their lovers much to the amusement of the older Trevelyan’s, Amells and Hawke’s. Flemeth had to run interference and had almost murdered most of the Orlesian court much to Evelyn’s amusement as she was recalled back. Avery and Amaryllis had taken that time to leave. Quickly fleeing as the youngest of the three had silently almost dismantled Orlais’s greatest houses. Not only that but she had managed to get the Montilyet’s house restored, helping Josephine’s efforts. Though the truth to the matter was that she was told of the event by Laurien who had pleaded with her to help his house.

Only he knew the truth of the reason _why_ Evelyn had done what she did. No one else had known of the two knowing each other, nor had they known the truth of the reasoning behind Evelyn’s choice to help the old house out.

She was gone by the time Josephine had attempted to thank her, mainly due to her duties leading her to the Fallow Mire to rescue several soldiers and Leliana’s lead scout, Charter. Of course, due to misinformation, neither of the two were told about the fact until the soldiers and single scout were returned back to Skyhold with Evelyn rushing to take a bath. Hollering for the rest to write a report after they had finished bathing and washing the grime off. The avaar who had come with them was given visitor’s quarters where he helped ward off an attack from some ‘Jaws of Hakkon’ crap that no one understood until three months later.

Currently, Evelyn was teaching Kieran magic long lost to the age of time. It was something only she had known and something she had taught Morrigan in order for the two to bond over with teaching Morrigan’s young son. Who ended up calling Evelyn ‘Mum’ much to her surprise.

Unsurprisingly, Evelyn had received many proposals left and right, before handing them all to Leliana and Josephine to do as they wished. Though the two were given explicit orders not to accept anything, least they found themselves untrustworthy. Something the two had learnt their previous lessons in.

Out of the entire drama and fall out, only Dorian in the inner circle had managed to stay friends with not only Evelyn but many of her family. Though, this was due to him being related to the Trevelyan clan. Not that anyone had known of the fact until Lord Pavus had shown up, only for Papa Trevelyan to order all the younger children out of the room as he broke Lord Pavus’s jaw. Much to everyone’s silent delight.

When Richard (pronounced Rikard) Trevelyan found out about his apparent use of blood magic on Dorian in an attempt to ‘change’ him, he had gone absolutely mental. Before yelling at him behind closed doors. Something no one could hear due to Evelyn and Avery creating silencing runes all over the place. On another note, Flemeth had found out about Solas’s actions and broke his jaw before leaving him alone. Much to his annoyance. As did Abelas. Who not only happened to be _older_ then he was, but had also known of the events that had actually passed. Something he had passed on to Evelyn, which had been confirmed by not only Flemeth but by Mythal (who resided inside her) herself.

What not many people had known though was at the time, was that Evelyn herself was a former knight of Chaos. One who watched the world. Pushing and pulling when needed. A former knight who used to be in service to both the Maker and Andraste themselves. Making her their champion indeed.

No onehad known that small tidbit until Flemeth had found an old picture of a younger Evelyn surrounded by several soldiers showing the peace sign and smiling brightly at the camera to the point where she confronted her in front of everyone. Much to Evelyn, Amaryllis and Avery’s facepalm.

No one had known how that moment would change how the world would revolve. Nor had anyone known how secretive the actual order was. Each member were supposed to be hidden in secrecy. So naturally, once this was found out. Evelyn was punished severely for it. Not that anyone had known.

Flemeth had found out through someone else and from there many others had found out that once Evelyn had returned, Kieran ran into her arms unaware of her wounds until he felt the blood. Yet despite that, she ensured his hands would be washed with water before he saw her blood. Flemeth regretted that her actions led to the woman she would soon call daughter-in-law’s injuries and had attempted to heal her magically once they were safe from prying eyes. Only for Evelyn to stop her with a smile and shake of her head.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Really. It takes a lot to get me down” she spoke with a smile on her face as Flemeth smiled and left the room. Not realizing that once she did, Evelyn fell into the bathtub wincing at her wounds. Her aunts who she sparingly called aunts due to their slight difference in age, had found out about her injuries when they had come to check on their youngest charge.

Eyes widened, they quickly shut the door from any prying eyes as they helped her out of the bath. Wincing as they saw the look of pain of their niece’s face. Yet she had held a brave front in front of everyone. They smiled sadly at how much she suffered as they healed her wounds and allowed her to rest. Keeping her company throughout the night. Not realizing that their own lovers were waiting for them for the entire night. Until both Leliana and Isabela had checked up on their lovers and were shocked at the amount of blood Evelyn was sporting and shrieked. Waking each member up and practically everyone in Skyhold up.

Evelyn left through flames as did her bloodied clothing as both Amaryllis and Avery attempted to calm their lovers down. Before that could happen though. Many had come to see what was wrong and it took the two the entire night as well as the next day to calm everyone in Skyhold down.

The soldiers and one scout had finally written up their reports at this time and were ready to hand them in. Not realizing the chaos they would walk into as they did. The numerous amounts of questions they would be forced to answer and the regret that would follow the entire inner circle (minus Dorian who usually went along with his cousin) and the war-council.


	2. The Consequences of our Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I'm still trying to get the meaning of proper paragraphs and spacing. I apologize in advance.

Throughout the entire event, Morrigan kept a close eye on her son until another member of the Trevelyan family, Avexis Trevelyan, Heiress to the Trevelyan family and one of the two women in the family who, not even Evelyn would mess around with had silently stared at Morrigan until she slept beside her son.

Something neither of the two women would realize until the next morning was the utter chaos they would walk into tomorrow.

The next day when the three woke up, both raven haired women did their hair as Kieran’s scream alerted not only them but the rest of the Trevelyan family to his whereabouts. With Evelyn flashing in. Only to see something that enraged all of them. Sera holding Kieran by his collar as she stabbed him in the shoulder.

Evelyn quickly threw her away as she vanished with the boy she would some day call her step-son. Morrigan quickly followed along as the Trevelyan family outside of Charade left. Hawke had gone to check if the little boy she would one day call nephew would be fine. Sera’s arm was broken by the time both Charade and Avexis were done with her. As she laid there crying pitifully, many of those who had been made aware of the situation had spat at her feet in disgust.

Not even the elves would help out. Which said a lot. Especially since they had been congregating together due to Evelyn’s influence. Dalish and City Elves came under one banner and when Abelas joined. He kicked Solas’s head and told him to join. Which Solas eventually did. Both of them teaching the rest about the actual elvhen empire. All were welcome to attend, but only the elves were allowed to ask questions and receive answers which were usually in elvhen.

Even amongst them, children were prized. To know that someone had stabbed a child, and to know that _that_ person happened to be an elf. Mood’s weren’t too high that day.

The Trevelyan clan, Dorian, Amaryllis and Avery had all gone to their families side. Charade and Avexis soon followed and neither were seen for the entire day. Having gone to Ostwick as they did so.

The real trouble came when Flemeth and Yavana had both found out about Sera’s actions and all anyone could hear that day were her screams as they echoed throughout Skyhold. No one in Skyhold were particularly happy with the elf and many ignored her. Herding the children away and activating Avery and Evelyn’s masterpiece. The rune which would keep all noise out and would create a protective barrier around all the children had originally been created for Kieran himself. When she had come out, her ears were cut. Showing a great disgrace among the elvhen people. For their pride and joy ears to be cut off, meant that it was something garnering great disrespect and knowing that Mythal had done the deed. Many elves had avoided her like the plague for the next fewmonths. The humans hadn’t treated her any better. To them treating a child in such a way was seen as unmoral. Having no morals and having no shred of decency. No race would have directly harmed a child and to know she had… no one wanted anything to do with her.

Charade had stripped her from the red jennies and Avery Hawke had all but threatened to kill her should she come near Kieran or any of the children in Skyhold again. Flemeth had actually gone so far to allow demons to enter her dreams when she slept. She woke up with a fright each time. Kieran was currently in Ostwick, resting and having fun as Evelyn and Morrigan went on various dates while taking Kieran on various rides. Ostwick had a theme park only known to those on the inside. The Hawkes, Dorian and his mother, and Amells were the only ones on the outside who knew of this secret.

Leliana was forbidden from knowing it.

As Morrigan wrapped her arms around Evelyn, as the other woman leaned onto her shoulder. Loving the feel of the woman who lovingly took care of her son without requiring anything in turn. Kissing her neck and loving the way she shivered under her hands. Amaryllis in particular laughed up a storm at seeing this.

“Awwww is our little Evie fallin in love?”

Avery had immediately picked up from her and started her line.

“Wait… is that a blush? Awwww..”

Neither of the two seeing their mother (in Avery’s case) or their aunt (in Amaryllis’s case) standing behind them, but when both did notice… it was already too late. Both women had their ears dragged by the two elder women in their family. Much to the amusement of everyone else surrounding them.

Kieran ran to both women and hugged them happily. Evelyn leaned into Morrigan’s embrace. Smiling as she did so. The three looked like a proper family as they did so. With Evelyn’s hazel brown hair matching Kieran’s, and Morrigan’s eyes being the same as Kieran’s. Many assumed Kieran was Evelyn’s blood son. Not that she did anything to disprove the rumors.

Neither of the two realized how the rumor spread of them being lovers, and how many spurned people there were hoping the two would fall apart.

What no one knew at the time…

The two many hated seeing together… they were soul mates…

Together they worked well brilliantly. With Evelyn’s warm personality to Morrigan’s cold and witty personality. Both were the total opposites yet managed to find love in each other. Especially after Evelyn had not only found Morrigan bleeding in the crossroads, but had brought her home to Ostwick where she personally nursed her back to health. This all went unknown to Morrigan until several months later, Evelyn had gone back and ensured the blight had fully taken Cousland. Ensuring the Cousland name died with him.

Only Alistair knew of this and had kept silent about it.

No one outside of the three would ever know the truth, with no records being kept of him and everyone in the know had ensured with magic to never reveal the subject to Kieran. With magic, it made everything all the more easier. Especially as all three forgot and Evelyn had in fact blood adopted Kieran into the family. No one outside of the Trevelyan family knew of this fact. Soon, Dorian and the others came to know, yet due to it being a family secret. He kept silent. No written records. Nothing.

Flemeth and Yavana had found out through alternate methods and had killed all the others outside of the family who knew. It was they who ensured Cousland would die from the blight whilst ensuring to protect Morrigan and little Kieran from the fall out.


	3. Back to the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly tried, but I think I made the paragraphs too short. Sorry for that. *bows head*

Back to the present, Morrigan watched with a beautiful smile over the two she loved the most. The woman who changed her life and their beautiful child. Kieran-Alexander Evan Trevelyan. He was her miracle baby, and one who wouldn’t have been possible had it not been for her lover. Both had taken up an oath to get married after Corypheus.

After the drama that had happened at the Winter Palace, she had almost roasted the overly affectionate nobles. Only to have both Leliana and Josephine run interference. Both women had known of their relationship and had always ensured to deal with overly-affectionate nobles who had always been clamoring around their Inquisitor. Yes. _Their_ Inquisitor.

The two were fiercely protective of Evelyn due to them either dating her aunt (Leliana) or her older sister (Josephine). It was Evelyn who had given Leliana a beautiful flower pin for her wedding that she cherished and had given Josephine a piece of her old family motto.

‘ _From sea to shore, we tame the waves’_

Bold in nature, strong in deed. Something that described their inquisitor perfectly. To the point where many of her inner circle (including Sera, once she had realized the severity of her actions) were not only fiercely loyal to her, but also fiercely protective of her. Many had in the past attempted to give Morrigan the shovel talk… only to be caught by Evelyn herself.

Evelyn had many eyes on her. From adoring fans, to overly affectionate nobles, to the cruel and cold-hearted ones. Her aunts always ensured to kill the last ones and specifically warn the first and second ones. If Morrigan’s glare hadn’t done the trick, then Leliana and Josephine’s plan had always been the way to go about it. From finding out threatening information about the people and ruin them if they didn’t stop.

It didn’t stop the Empress nor her Elvhen lover Briala who seemed to have a fondness for their Inquisitor. To the point where Evelyn was frequently seen throwing away gifts from the pair until Leliana and Amaryllis had stepped in for her and stopped the two. With Anora and Alistair threatening to declare war if the two hadn’t stopped with their affections. Knowing that Flemeth, Yavana and Morrigan put together would be worse than any foe they could comprehend.

The chantry had attempted to make Evelyn their Divine, only for Evelyn to reject the offer and place Giselle on the throne who took the world by storm. She was restrictive, but just enough to the point where everyone _knew_ not to cross her. She had also been the one to marry Morrigan and Evelyn in private. Knowing of the two’s fondness for secrecy. Of course, that had all been dashed when the couple invited Cassandra, Dorian and Josephine to their private ceremony.

By the time the two (plus Kieran who acted as flower boy) had gotten back to Skyhold. A huge celebration was called much to the three’s annoyance. Much to the amusement of Flemeth and Yavana.

Evelyn had bowed down in front of Kieran and began her speech. Uncaring about the eyes around them.

“Kieran. From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were mine and Morrigan’s. From the way you smile, to the way you talk. Each of us and a part of us is always and will always be with you my sweet child. As I made a vow to your mother, I will now make a vow to you. I promise to be a mother you can be proud of. I promise I will always be there when you need me wherever you may be. I vow to always protect you in your sleep and when you dream.” Here she tapped his nose making him giggle. Much to the soft smiles held everywhere.

“I promise that I will be there when you take your first steps into this world, much like I was there when you took your very first steps in my house back in Ostwick. I vow to protect that smile that your mother and I love so much. To hold and cherish you even when times are hard.” By now everyone was softly tearing up as Kieran wiped his eyes. Anora smiled at her adorable nephew. Something that was copied by many of the Trevelyan women to those related to them. Flemeth and Yavana smile beautifully.

“I promised to protect you in the sleeping world as I will protect you in the waking world and know that even if we grow far apart. You are always in my heart my dear sweet child” She smiled carrying him in her arms as people cried softly. With Anora’s amusing rallying call for all women to hit their husbands. Much to the amusement of the single men and women who had seen the action.

“Why aren’t you like that?” “Why don’t you talk to me like that?”

Alistair glared lightly at his niece before breaking out into a smile. He smiled down at Kieran shocking him as he didn’t expect the King of Ferelden to ever notice him. Alistair knelt down in front of him as he held out his hand.

“Hi Kieran. I’m a friend of your mother’s. My name is Alistair. I’m your uncle in-OFPH” He was quickly shoved aside by Anora who held a small crown, fit for his head.

“Hello child. I am your mum’s aunt. Anora and as queen, this is officially yours.” She placed the small crown on his head. As if it was built for Kieran and Kieran alone. He smiled brightly before he ran into Evelyn’s arms.

“Mum, Mum… I got a crown”

Evelyn and Morrigan both smiled gratefully at Anora before smiling down at their adorable son who seemed to have gotten Evelyn’s dimples. Placing their hands on his shoulders they spoke as one, lovingly to their son.

“and what do you say sweetheart/little man”

Kieran looked up at Anora’s smiling face. He smiled in turn as he spoke. Dimples on each cheek as he smiled at the queen.

“Thank you very much aunt?”

Anora nodded and smiled in turn.

“Yes. On your mum’s side. I am your aunt.” she replied, smiling beautifully.

Morrigan was then pushed into Evelyn on complete accident by Alistair which forced her to kiss her new wife. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Morrigan’s neck as she held onto Evelyn’s waist. The new couple having their first kiss.

The first of many.

Back to the actual present.

“Now Kieran. Repeat after me. Accio”

“Accio”

Now in Skyhold, it was a usual occurrence to see Kieran and Evelyn practicing magic. Some days, when Morrigan woke up early enough of course, you would see the whole family together. Most days it was just Kieran and Evelyn. Some other days, you would see Flemeth and Yavana teaching the young lad.

After Corypheus was dealt with, both Morrigan and Evelyn removed themselves from the public. Taking Kieran back to Ostwick. In order for everything to die down. What they hadn’t expected was for many to follow them. Alistair had attempted to follow (much to everyone’s silent amusement) only for Anora to pull him by his ear, reminded many of a younger Evelyn being pulled by her ear by Avexis who had found her all the way in Kirkwall after the fifth blight had ended. Amaryllis had spoken of her wayward niece and from there, Avexis had gone at her families request to get the wayward child and dragged her by the ear all the way back to Ostwick. Somehow managing to anger Meredith, who had fallen in love with the young child much to many people’s disgust.

Meredith was quickly ousted as a person who preys on children and from there the downfall for Kirkwall would begin. Varric shook his head, shaking away the bad memories as he followed Avery back to Ostwick. An odd thing happened when _Merril_ had attempted to join them. Not only had Avexis denied her claim, but so had Dalish who all but called her a _kinslayer._ Varric had no idea what the word meant but he knew it wasn’t anything good especially once he saw the look on not only Skinner’s face, but also Sera’s and Solas’s faces. Neither of the three seemed overly pleased and when Merril had attempted to defend her actions, it was Flemeth who killed her in cold blood. Shocking everyone in vicinity.

Isabela was the most offended as she glared at the elves before she spat out disgustedly.

“What in the void have you do-”

Yet before she could even finish her sentence, Skinner had interrupted her. Her voice devoid of all emotion as she glared at the ivory skinned woman.

“Do you perhaps know what a Kinslayer is?” Isabela, otherwise known as Rivani to Varric and ‘the crew’ quickly shook her head before raising an elegant eyebrow. Her question almost going by unnoticed.

“It means one who kills their kin. In this case, it is someone who kills their clan amongst the Dalish. In the Dalish clans, it is the absolute sin to kill ones clan. To do so, is forbidden. The one thing every elf no matter how far and how wide we go… it is the one rule we always follow.” her voice still devoid of emotions as everyone nodded around them.

Avexis quickly spoke up,

“Not like she would have ever gotten past the barrier. She would have burned whilst still alive. So yeah. I doubt it.”

Isabela had no idea of that mission nor had she ever had the reason to ask about that specific reason. Hawke had never shared it, but this was not due to Avery hoarding the knowledge. Avery, Varric and Fenris were all too disgusted by Merril’s subsequent actions that they could not stand to even look at her. Avery in particular had all but avoided meeting up with the disgraced Dalish elf who no one knew anything about. All three making a silent vow never to talk about the mission again. The elves in the alienage knew nothing about that mission and no one in the Sabrae clan was alive to tell the tale. No one in the fade had anything nice to say about her either. Dalish had found out from Evelyn who had cried once telling her. Evelyn had broken down in tears when she finally found out the truth as to why her friends within the Sabrae clan had not responded and from there, Dalish had not only comforted the woman but had gone on a complete manhunt. Looking like the actual mage that she was as she did so. She owed it to her cousins within the Sabrae clan and she had also thanked Evelyn for confessing about the topic. Avery and Varric had also spoken of the actual event that had taken place and from there, neither she nor Skinner who had found out when she went searching for her lover, were too pleased. The two hugging Evelyn as the calmed her down.

Merril lived and died through her own actions with no one at least any wiser. The only one’s who had known about her had subsequently been so disgusted that they could not even speak about it. The elves had known instinctively and had acted accordingly. No one knew how and why, just that they did what had to be done. Flemeth had acted so she would not be near her grandson. It was all done to protect Kieran. Her beautiful grandson, that and if she left it to Morrigan or Evelyn, it would have been worse. With both mothers protecting Kieran and the little hairs on his head.

Morrigan and Evelyn were of course unaware of this event whilst it was going on, due to them still being heavily in love. Holding hands and with Evelyn holding Kieran with one hand as he slept on her shoulder, she knew her arm was getting tired and was afraid to drop the boy. Thankfully Yavana had quickly intervened and had taken Kieran off her as she leaned into Morrigan’s arm. Both mothers happy for a moment alone together. Morrigan may have dressed more ‘masculine’ out of the two but it was Evelyn who was the most feminine out of the two.

She, unlike Morrigan had kept her hair long. Wore dresses and looked marvelous in them. Her chest was bigger than Morrigan’s and she was well loved by her wife and by all who had met her. It had actually gotten to the point where many of her family and friends had to be vigilant, least someone had attempted to come and kidnap her away. Unlike Morrigan, who had gone through the proper procedure and asked before she courted Evelyn, many others had attempted to try and kidnap her in the past. Only for it to be shut down by Evelyn herself. If it wasn’t Evelyn it was either her elder siblings, her aunts or her aunt’s lovers. Josephine was another who had looked out for Evelyn. Many going far and beyond for the woman they called their inquisitor.

If neither of the above worked, then it was time for Sera, Charade and the Jennies to come in. People usually stopped after that, much to Evelyn’s silent amusement. Mother Giselle otherwise known to the masses as Divine Dorothea, having taking up her friends actual name, had also placed out a protective order on the woman. Least anyone go after her. After that, hardly anyone tried.

Especially since she was under the Divine’s protection. No one would be politically stupid enough to even attempt it. With both the House of Repose and the Antivan Crows watching out for their _princess_ no one attempted or even had the idea to propose it. Zevran in particular had grown quite fond of Evelyn and had actually been the one to give Morrigan the shovel talk. Or should we say, the only successful one. Much to everyone’s annoyance at not being able to do the deed themselves.

Maevaris and Krem had also sung praises of Evelyn’s potions to change their actual genders. The two had also gone above and beyond with her ‘little prince’ ensuring Kieran was protected whenever the trio had come to visit. Fenris’s old master was killed when Maevaris and Evelyn had both found out of his actions against Fenris. The two killing his cohorts who had almost attempted to kidnap Kieran and Morrigan. Flemeth and Yavana dealt with the rest. The two overly protective of the family to the point where they would kill for them.

Blackwall or _Thom Rainier_ was also ousted as a fake warden when Evelyn had found the actual records of the real Gordon Blackwall. Giving the documents to both Amaryllis and Alistair as she left Skyhold. He was executed on the spot due to the punishment of being a fake warden and for using the rite of conscription when he had no right to use it.

Of course he had attempted to go after Evelyn once he found out that it was _her_ who leaked out his identity, and from there… his fate had been sealed. Amaryllis and Alistair were quite protective of their shared niece that if the two hadn’t done the deed, Dorian and Maevaris themselves would have acted in her defense.

Flemeth (much to Alistair’s silent amusement, before he was subsequently hit across the head by his wife) had taken up parenting lessons from the other Trevelyan matriarchs who ended up scolding the woman for her actions in the past. Something which had lead to the teary woman (who many could agree looked quite fit despite her age) confronting both her daughters in order to beg for forgiveness.

The two had only agreed to forgive the woman who they called mother if she promised to never raise a hand towards Kieran. To vow on her life and on her magic (something Morrigan knew her mother treasured quite deeply) to never harm Kieran like she had harmed them. With Flemeth agreeing, the three became quite close. Neither of the two had given Evelyn the ‘shovel talk’ mainly due to the fact that Morrigan would have murdered the duo but also because Evelyn had sworn on not only her life and magic, but her soul and blood. Something that was sacred to all mages.


End file.
